Memories Found
by Pandora80
Summary: This is a companion to my longer story Morning Suprise.Its just a little one shot. Ron and Draco get to take a look at the drunken memories of their wedding night. Warning: contains slash.


**Title:** Memories Found

**Author:** Pandora80

**Disclaimer:** Nope I'm still not JK. She owns everything, and I own nothing.

**Warnings:** Male on Male Slash. If you don't like don't read.

**Summery:** This is a little off shoot of my story Morning Surprise. Just a little one shot companion piece if you will. You don't have to read it first to really understand this, but it helps. This story is Ron and Draco finally getting a look at the memories of their drunken bonding ceremony.

**AN:** If you haven't been reading Morning Suprise you should give it a try. Its mostly Fred/Hermione/George but there is a lot of Ron and Draco too. Although if you read this first you will know one of the suprises of who Ron married. lol But anyway, I have been told that its funny, and I love writing it.

Ron turned away from the twin's door with a laugh.

"I can't believe that Hermione knows so many dirty words." Draco said still chuckling as he walked up the stairs behind his husband.

"I can't believe Mum didn't have a heart attack when she heard the three of them going at it." Ron said as he opened the door to his room. He waited for Draco to enter and shut it behind him. They were silent for a moment, both looking at the small Pensieve on the night table.

"Are you sure you want to do this Ron?" Draco asked in a small voice.

"Yeah," Ron said with only a hint of apprehension in his voice. "I mean we have already talked a bit. I would kind of like to see how it all happened."

"I guess."

"Look Draco, if you don't want to look at them you don't have to. I just don't think it will feel real until I see it for myself." Ron said. Draco didn't meet Ron's eyes for a moment, but then slowly nodded his head.

"No, you're right. Unless we see the bonding with our own eyes, it will be like it never happened." Draco said as he moved toward the shallow bowl. Both of them knew they were more interested in what happened after the bonding, but neither would speak that aloud.

"Hermione said that we can put both of our memories in here and it will converge them so that we get the whole picture." Ron said as he placed his wand to his temple and pulled the memories from that drunken night from his head. He slowly let them fall into the Pensieve, and moved to the side to allow Draco to do the same. Ron sucked in a deep breath.

"Ready when you are." He said with a sigh.

"Right," Draco said. "You first."

Ron tilted his head down until his nose was just touching the surface. Soon he felt himself falling, and stumbled a little as he landed in a crowded bar. He looked around the room for a moment, and was soon joined by Draco.

"Looks like The Three Broomsticks." Draco said as he also scanned the bar.

"There you are, over near the corner." Ron said as he pointed. They both quickly moved closer.

Draco from the memories sat at a small table with Marcus Flint and Theodore Nott. He had never been overly close with them in school, but seeing that they were two of the only other Slytherins to fight on the side of light in the war, they had all bonded. Crabbe had died in the final battle, and Goyle was currently waiting trial in Azkaban along side Goyle Sr.

"What are you looking at Malfoy?"

"Nothing Theo, just seeing who all's here." Draco said with a sigh.

"Yeah right, he's been eyeing Weasley since we sat down." Marcus laughed. It wasn't such a bad sight anymore since his large teeth had been knocked out by a hex, and he had had them magically fixed to a normal size.

"Shove off, I have not." Draco said, his face going a little pink.

"Well maybe you should ask him to dance." Theo said in a quiet encouraging tone.

"Yeah, you could teach him what dancing is. He looks like he's having a fit or something." Marcus laughed even harder.

Both Draco and Ron followed his line of sight, and sure enough there stood an extremely pissed Ron, on top of the bar, doing some sort of weird hip thrust. He was gyrating along to the loud music, working his bright orange t-shirt off, and waving it over his head.

"Do I really dance like that?" Ron whispered to his husband.

"Apparently." Draco said with a slight smile.

"Merlin! Is that Granger giving a lap dance to Longbottom?" Marcus said, drawing everyone's attention to the other side of the room. Everyone laughed as she ground her hips against Neville. They watched as she pulled herself away and walked up to Ron at the bar.

"I think they are leaving." Theo said

"Its now or never Draco." Marcus added.

"What are you talking about? I don't have a thing for Weasley." Draco said with a huff as he finished off the large glass of Firewhisky he was holding.

"Oh please, you've been panting over him for months." Marcus said. "It's not that big of a deal. Just go after him if you want him." They all watched as Hermione and Ron stumbled to the floo.

"Just go after him Draco. You deserve to be happy." Theo said giving his shoulder a little nudge. Draco looked at his friends as he stood from his seat. They both gave him a smile. Draco squared his shoulders and started walking to the floo.

Suddenly the scene around them shifted and Ron and Draco found themselves standing inside the Leaky Cauldron.

"So you've been panting over me huh?" Ron asked with a smirk.

"I have not; they were pissed and didn't know what they were talking about." Draco said with a blush.

"Maybe, but it looks like you followed me here." Ron said. They watched as Hermione and Ron stumbled out of the Floo. Ron tried to kiss Hermione, and she pushed him flat on his ass. They were both a little shocked to see Ron pull himself back to his feet with a laugh. Something caught his eye and he wandered off to the corner, seconds before Draco came stumbling out of the Floo.

The crowd in the bar was thick, and for a moment they lost sight of both of them.

"Where did we go?" Ron asked, moving through the dancing people.

"There you are in the corner." Draco said pointing.

Ron was sitting in a chair, one of the Patil twins on his lap and the other by his side. All three where sharing sloppy kisses. They could see a drunken Draco walk up to them, turn bright red, and walk away, his fists clenched.

"Mmm Dray." Ron murmured between kisses.

"What did you just call me?" The twin on Ron's lap asked pulling away quickly.

"Um, babe?" Ron asked confused.

"No, you just called me Dray." She said with a huff, exchanging a look with her sister.

"Oh did I?" Drunken Ron said with a laugh.

"Um, yeah, I think we have to go." Both of the girls stood, and quickly walked away.

"Huh. I lost my twins." Ron said looking around the bar. "Wonder where Mione went?"

Draco and Ron watched as the Ron from before got to shaky feet and stumbled out the back door. The scene once again changed and this time they were standing in the middle of Diagon Alley. There was a group of people standing in a circle watching something, so they made their way over to see what it was.

"May your bond grow stronger with time, and may your lives be filled with joy and laughter." They heard Dumbledore say to Hermione, Fred and George. They witnessed them all kiss as their binding was complete. Ron averted his eyes, not wanting to see his brothers make out with his best friend. Just then he realized that he was standing between two Draco's. The drunken one was watching something on the other side of the circle intently. Ron followed his eye line and saw himself with a goofy smile on his face, his shirt thrown over one shoulder. Ron and both Draco's watched as he stepped forward to his brothers and new sister-in-law.

"Aw, that was lovely. I want to get married too, but I lost my twins." He looked around at the group of people as the newly weds walked away.

"Oi! You! Marry me!" They watched as Ron pulled a small blonde girl from the crowd.

"Wait a minute, that's Luna." Ron said to Draco on his left.

"Oh Hell no!" the Draco on his right cursed. They watched in shock as he stormed forward and grabbed Luna by the other arm.

"Leave!" He hissed at her, then turned and grabbed Ron's hand.

"Marry us Headmaster." Draco said.

Ron and Draco watched on as Dumbledore performed the binding on them. Neither knew what to say. Finally when they were saying I do, Ron turned to Draco.

"I didn't force you to marry me. I was going to marry Luna and you stopped me!"

"Yep. I guess I did." Was all that Draco could say as he watched them kissing, his face bright red.

"I can't believe this Draco. If you had a thing for me why didn't you just say something? We worked side by side for months, you had plenty of chances." Ron said.

Draco blushed even more and averted his eyes. "And what was I supposed to say? I thought you hated me. You would have laughed in my face."

"I would never laugh in your face Draco." Ron said softly as the crowd faded away, and the street shifted to a darkened hotel room. The door opened, and Draco walked in backwards, pulling a stumbling Ron after him.

"We just got married." Ron said with a dopey smile on his face.

"That we did." Draco said quietly.

"You're my husband now."

"That I am." Draco said backing farther into the room.

"Good, that means I can finally do this." With that Ron launched himself at Draco. Their lips crashed together, tongues snaking out to duel with one another. Ron's hands came up and fisted in Draco's hair, while Draco clutched at Ron's naked back.

After an eternity they pulled apart, both panting, eyes staring intently into each others. The glazed look in Ron's eyes was gone, replaced with one of lust.

"You're so fucking hot." Ron mumbled as he reached out and tugged at Draco's shirt. The buttons flew in all direction's as he ripped it open, quickly tossing it to the floor. Without wasting a second, Ron had his lips clamped over one tiny nipple. Draco threw his head back and let out a groan. Ron snaked his tongue upward, stopping just below Draco's ear, giving the skin there a small nip with his teeth. Draco let out another groan.

"That's it, let me hear you.' Ron whispered in a husky voice. He pulled Draco's ear between his lips and sucked on it, thus eliciting a moan from Draco.

"You like that?" Ron whispered. When Draco didn't reply, he pulled his mouth away from him, fisting his hand tighter in his white blonde hair. "I asked you a question." He said in a quiet but firm voice.

"Merlin yes," Draco gasped. "Please don't stop."

"Never," With that one word Ron latched on to Draco's lips once again.

The current Ron and Draco stood watching themselves with rapt attention. The scene unfolding in front of them was not what they had been expecting to see.

"I didn't know you were so dominant." Draco whispered as he saw himself pushed backwards onto the bed.

"Neither did I," Ron said. He couldn't tear his eyes away from himself as he crawled slowly up Draco's half naked form. Lips, tongues and hands seemed to be everywhere at once. Both men where writhing against each other, trying to get more friction.

"This isn't working." Ron said pulling himself up to his knees. Disappointment flashed momentarily across Draco's face. "You have far too many clothes on." His hands instantly went to the waist of Draco's jeans, and he had them open and off in seconds. Draco's boxers soon followed, joining the growing pile on the floor.

Ron wasted no time, and ran his tongue up Draco's thigh until he was eye level with his straining erection. He gently kissed the crown, before leaning forward and taking the entire length into his mouth. Draco threw his head back, and let out a low groan. At the sound Ron started to bob his head, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked.

"Fuck!" Draco cried as he grabbed a hold of Ron's hair. "Merlin Weasley, that feels so good." Ron hummed around the cock in his mouth, and Draco's eyes rolled back in his head.

Quickly Ron shimmied out of his remaining clothes, his mouth never leaving Draco. With one hand he started to slowly stroke himself. With the other hand he reached up and stuck three fingers into Draco's open mouth. Draco sucked at them greedily.

Ron nudged at Draco's legs, bending them at the knees until his feet were flat on the bed. He pulled his fingers from Draco's mouth, which were now coated with saliva. He reached down, circling his index finger around Draco's tight opening. Slowly he inserted it to the first knuckle, eliciting a string of curses from his husband.

He worked the finger in and out for a few moments, before adding a second. Draco's breathing was becoming heavier, and he started to thrust down onto Ron's fingers as they moved inside of him. When Ron inserted the third finger Draco lost it. He began bucking his hips wildly, causing Ron to slightly choke on the cock still in his mouth.

Ron pulled back, releasing Draco's dick with a faint pop. He moved upward, positioning himself between Draco's legs.

"Are you ready for me?" Ron asked in a husky voice.

"I've been ready." Draco said, panting wildly. Ron grasped a hold of his cock, sliding it over Draco's tight ring. He pushed forward slightly, and then pulled back again.

"Stop teasing me!" Draco yelled, while trying to push down onto Ron.

"Maybe I want to make you beg for it," Ron said, giving him a smirk. Draco let out a breath of frustration as Ron pulled back farther. "Tell me what you want Dray." Ron said.

"You know what I want." Draco spit out at him. Ron gave a chuckle.

"Not until you say it." Draco gave another sigh of frustration, fisting his hands in the blankets below him.

"Merlin Weasley, I want you to fuck me! Shove your cock into my ass till you split me in two! Drive me into the mattress! Just fuck me already!" Draco yelled.

"All you had to do was ask." Ron said with another chuckle. Ron thrust forward until the head of his dick was inside Draco's ass. Both let out a moan at the felling. Slowly Ron worked back and forth until he was all the way inside. Draco wrapped his legs around Ron's waist, thrusting his hips as they quickened their pace. Ron fell forward, holding himself up with his arms on both sides of Draco's head. Draco clutched at Ron's back that was starting to shine with sweat as he fucked Draco harder. Their lips met again in a fierce kiss.

Soon Ron was slamming into Draco. Both of the men where groaning loudly.

"You're so fucking tight." Ron panted out. He reached between them and grabbed a hold of Draco's cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. "I won't last much longer."

But it was Draco that came first. With a shout of Ron's name, he sprayed both of their chests. Two thrusts latter, Ron came also, spilling himself deep inside Draco's ass.

Ron collapsed on Draco's chest, both of them panting to catch their breath. Slowly he rolled himself to the side. Ron reached for his wand and cleaned them both. They laid there silent for a long moment.

"Wow" Draco said when he was finally able to speak.

"Yeah," Ron was staring at the ceiling. "Um, I have to use the loo, but I don't feel like walking there." He said with a slight chuckle.

"Just apparate then." Draco said in a sleepy voice.

"Oh yeah, I'm a wizard." Ron laughed as he got out of the bed. He found his jeans and slipped them on.

"I'm cold." Draco whined.

"Here, put this on." He threw Draco his bright orange shirt.

"Thanks." Draco said slipping it on. Ron smiled down at him for a second, and then turned on the spot and apparated out of the room. Moments later the sound of Draco's snores filled the room.

Suddenly the bedroom went black and Draco and Ron found themselves back in Ron's room at The Burrow. They both just stood there, unable to meet each other's eyes.

"So I guess now I know why I woke up in the loo." Ron said, finally breaking the silence.

"And why I was wearing your shirt." Draco added silently. They stood quietly for a few more moments before Ron spoke again.

"Um, I guess I'll just go to bed." They both felt awkward and didn't know what to say about everything they had just witnessed.

"Yeah me to." They got ready for bed quickly and soon found themselves laying in the darkness in their beds.

"So," Draco said into the quiet room. "Just think you could be married to Luna right now."

"Dodged that bullet didn't I? I guess I have you to thank for that." Ron said with a small laugh.

Draco was quiet for another moment. "Don't you think it would have been easier married to her?" he asked in a small voice.

"And spend my life chasing Nargles? No thank you!" Ron said laughing outwardly now.

"You know what I mean you git." Draco huffed. "She's a girl. People would accept it more."

"Bugger what they accept. Everything worked out how it should." Ron said in a firm voice. Draco was quiet for a long time and Ron had thought that he had fallen asleep, until he spoke again.

"Tomorrow is my birthday. I don't even have any family to celebrate it with."

Without thinking, Ron rose from his bed and crossed the room. Slowly he climbed onto Draco's cot, and wrapped his arm around him. Draco tensed at first, and then relaxed into his arms.

"I'm your family now Draco." Ron said softly.

Neither knew what tomorrow would bring, but they knew that they would face it together. Soon they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

AN: Hope you all enjoyed. It was my first slash scene so I hope it didn't suck lol. Please review!


End file.
